Hysterical
by The Amazing Rae
Summary: Nick wants Sara, Sara wants Grissom, Grissom wants Catherine, Catherine wants Warrick, and Warrick wants...well.... Greg on the other hand thinks it’s hysterical…
1. Nick

**Disclaimer: **Hate to break it to all of you, but I really don't own the CSI. 

**Spoilers**: Nope.  

**A Note**: Hi. I'm _really_ **Annie Lune**, but because my story "E-Mails from the Lab," didn't meet the TOS, I've been disabled for a week and won't be able to publish or upload stories. Stinks, huh? But as you can see, I've figured out a way around the whole thing, and will be working on some other stories I have here for a while. But don't worry; I'll be using my real pen name in a short seven days…

This is a story for all kinds of shippers out there, so you all should be happy. 8-)

And yes, of course, please review. 

===================

Greg was tired. No, correction, Greg was _dead_ tired. All he wanted to do was fall asleep right there on the break room couch, but he knew he couldn't. Sure, he really _could,_ but if anyone ever found him here, they would more than likely put some war paint on him and slick his hair back, and he really didn't want that to happen. So instead Greg had to deal with being tired. 

He collapsed back onto the couch and turned the television on. At three in the morning, there really isn't anything good on unless he was willing to watch infomercials about how to loose fifty pounds in five days, and Greg wasn't in _that_ mood. So, instead he clicked onto CNN and just stared aimlessly at the screen in front of him. 

He could just shut his eyes for a few seconds, maybe even five minutes. No one would notice, Right? They were all probably off working on some case out in the field and no one would ever think that he was sleeping on the job. He was just going to shut his eyes for a second…

Greg was asleep before his eyes even closed. He must have been out for a good hour before he started dreaming. Greg was standing in a swimming pool dressed in a winter parker with a stuffed bear in his arms. It was sunny out and there were some dinosaurs next to the pool discussing the stock marker. Greg made his way over to them to join on in their conversation. Dinosaurs had always fascinated him…and so had the stock market…along with how they made French fries…oooh…french-fries are good…

Greg then heard stern voices and excused himself from the dinosaurs to see what was happening on the other side of the pool. 

"I just don't know what to say to that." A woman dressed in an evening gown was saying. 

"You don't have to say anything. How about we go grab some food? It's a slow night, no one will notice that we're gone." A cowboy talking to the woman was saying. 

"It's just…I don't know. I've known you for four years now and we have this sort of brotherly/sisterly bond. I don't know if I want to ruin that right now. And besides, I think the whole thing would just be weird to me. ."

"Sara, don't think of it as weird. Will you please just come with me? All I want to do is have breakfast with you.." the cowboy said reaching for the woman in the evening dress' arm. 

"Nick, I've got to work this whole thing though, okay? Not that I wouldn't consider it, I'm not point blankly turning you down…but you've got to realize…" 

Then, a loud crash brought Greg out of his dream and he sat straight up on the couch. 

"Whoa, Greg, didn't know you were there." Nick said sheepishly as he turned to look at Sara who was using this moment to exit the break room. "Stupid coffee pot." He then grumbled looking at the thing that had over flown and toppled over. 

Greg rubbed his eyes. "Did I miss something?" he asked stretching as Nick cleaned up the spilled coffee. He was grumbling under he breath about something. 

"Nah, you didn't miss anything during your nap." Nick said as he mopped the coffee up.

"What were you and Sara talking about?"

"Oh, that." Nick said leaning back on his heels. "I didn't realize that you were listening."

"I wasn't, but you two were in my dream talking. You were dressed as a cowboy, and Sara was in a dress and then there were some dinosaurs…"

Nick shot Greg and puzzled look as he picked the coffee pot back up and placed it in its holder. "I asked Sara out." he said shortly and turned away from Greg. 

"You what?" Greg spat out as he stood up and walked over to go make another pot of coffee. 

"Geese Greg, can't I have a social life like everyone else? I asked the girl I like out, big whoop." Nick said a little less than enthusiastically.

"You…like…_Sara_??" Greg managed forgetting about the coffee. 

"Am I not allowed to?" Nick challenged giving Greg a stern look. 

"No, it's just the fact that…it's _Sara_, Nick. I never thought you would do something like that…"

"Well, I did."

"…Go Nick."

"And she shot me down like a bird during hunting season." 

"I'm sorry man. If I'd known about this, I would have put in a good word for you." Greg said trying to make Nick feel better, but it didn't seem to work. He went and sat dejectedly on the couch. Greg tried to figure out what to do, and thought that Nick could use a good cup of coffee. He poured him one, and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. 

"Nick, I didn't mean to make a joke out of it…" Greg began. 

"No, its find Greg. I mean, you joke with everyone. But can I ask you a question?" Nick asked taking the coffee cup into his hands and taking a sip. 

"Shoot." Greg replied. 

"Do you like Sara because she's…hot? Or because you _really_ like her?" Nick questioned a little hesitantly.

"Sara is not 'hot,' Nick, she's gorgeous." Greg said staring a little into space with his words. Nick elbowed Greg in the stomach. "What, it's true." Greg moaned.

"That's one of the reason I am so attracted to her, she doesn't know how beautiful she is." Nick said a little awkwardly. Greg turned to face him and game him a strange glance.

"She's also smart…and funny…and confident…" Nick went on. 

"Sara just doesn't seem like your type, Nick." Greg commented. 

"Yah, well sometimes I don't know what my type is." Nick retorted. "Would you have asked her out if the time was right?" Nick then asked turning to Greg. 

"I already have, remember? She just laughed and left the room." 

'Sara really does know how to play with a guy's heart." Nick said staring blankly across the room. Greg burst out laughing at this, and Nick scowled. "What?" he asked getting ready to sock Greg. 

"You've totally fallen for her. I just think it's funny. Nick totally head over heels for Sara!" Greg continued to laugh, and Nick finished his coffee and threw the cup in the trash. 

"I'm going to go find her. You stay here and do what you do best…nothing." Nick looked back at Greg who was still laughing and left the room. 

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Greg laughed to himself. "The lady's man going for the lady who could do without men." Greg shook his head and decided it was time to get back to his lab.     

===================


	2. Sara

Thanks for all the great reviews guys…they mean a lot to me! :-D 

*a.l. 

===================

Greg didn't hear Sara come down the hall and then walk into the lab. His music was too loud I guess, but it was only when she screamed his name, and then of course turned off his music, that he looked up from the analysis he was doing. 

"What?" he asked not all that happy to have his music silenced by Sara. 

"Have you seen Grissom?" Sara asked casually walking over to see what he was doing. 

"Isn't he in his office?" Greg replied smiling. 

"I don't know, I haven't _seen _him." Sara retorted back. "What are you doing?" Sara said now looking at the analysis Greg had in front of him. Instead of being a readout it was a picture of Cameron Diaz. 

"Nothing." Greg stammered as he pushed the picture underneath a pile of papers trying to hide what he was doing. But it wasn't any use because the next picture, one of J.Lo, began printing out. 

"The sad thing is that we are paying you to do this." Sara said shaking her head and leaving Greg's lab. She turned right then, and continued down the hall to where Grissom's office was located. Greg couldn't help but watch her go, leaving his next picture (Keira Knightley) to be left to sit for a while. 

Sara rapped on the closed door twice before Grissom finally opened. He stood there with a bewildered look on his face for a minute. "What do you need? Did you crack that break in yet?" Grissom finally stammered.

Sara shook her head, "No, Warrick and I are still working on that. Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Sara then asked.

Grissom sighted, "Sara, it seems that you always want to talk to me." 

Greg ducked behind one of the desks so he could get a good view of what was going on between the two of them. He peered out around one of the sides and made himself comfy. With Grissom's last remark, Sara did not look happy. 

"What, am I not allowed to anymore?" She said a little taken aback. "Don't you think there is a reason I always want to talk to you?" 

"Sara, I am not in the mood to make you mad right now," Grissom said scratching his head. "What do you want?"

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, and Greg thought she looked as if she was about to attack Grissom at any second. "Fine. I'll cut to the chase. Nick asked me out." Sara spat at Grissom. She was hoping that he would look shocked and confused, but instead he shrugged his shoulders. 

"And what did you say?" Grissom asked. 

"What, do you want _me_ to go out with him?"  Sara now looked shocked and confused. 

"If _you_ want to." Grissom replied. 

"Greg?"

"AHH!" Greg said falling over backwards and smacking his head on the desk. Jacki stood over him with a bemused look on her face.

"Greg, what are you doing?"  She asked.

"Get down!" Greg ordered pointing to the floor. 

"Greg, I came to give you…"

"SHHHH! I'm watching Sara talk to Grissom!" Greg whispered to her, and finally Jacki bent down kneeling next to Greg. Greg rubbed his head, and then turned his attention back to the two love bugs in the hall. 

"But I don't want to." Sara was saying. Her hands were crossed across her chest, and she was no longer looking right at Grissom. 

"Sara, I don't know what to do with you anymore. THIS is the thing I don't know what to do about." Grissom. 

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't know what to do with me and my feelings. I was hoping that you would realize that there are other guys out there who would be willing to go out to dinner with me, and I was wondering if that little fact would change your mind!" Sara spat, really spitting this time. 

Grissom stood there in shock, and so did Greg and Jacki. "Well, that was interesting." Jacki commented. 

"I don't think it's over yet." Greg whispered back. 

"Sara, you have to realize, I am your boss. I can't just go out fraternizing with you because it would change the way people view us as a team."

"Grissom, that makes no sense. We got out to breakfast all the time, why is that any different?" Sara humped. 

"Because that's mostly on work time." Grissom replied. 

"Wow, you have confused me once again!" Sara cried throwing her hands up into the air. "I thought the only time we couldn't do anything was _on_ work time. Now you are telling me that the only time we are allowed to be seen with each other IS work time?"

"Basically? Yes." Grissom said calmly. 

"So are you going to go out to dinner with me or not?" Sara simply asked. 

"I'm sorry Sara, but I can't." 

"Sure you can't Grissom. You probably can't do a lot of things being the big and powerful shift supervisor, am I right? Why, you're probably not allowed to have a real life! You had me fooled for a while." Sara said giving Grissom a look of loath.

"Look, Sara, how about we discuss this later where the walls don't have ears?" Grissom suggested as he turned and looked right at Greg – who was still hiding under the desk with Jacki next to him – and then turned back to Sara. 

"We could discuss it over diner." Sara recommended, but Grissom ignored her.  

"I've got to go find Catherine." Grissom said and walked in the other direction down the hall. Sara watched him go for a moment, and then turned continued on her way. 

"So the plot thickens." Jacki said standing up. 

"Poor Sara. Maybe she needs a shoulder to cry on…" Greg said as he began to make his way towards the door. 

"Uh, I wouldn't Greg. How about you just stay here, and continue to print out your pictures?" Jacki asked walking over to the picture of Brittany Spears that had just printed out.  "I though you had more sophisticated taste." She laughed waving the picture around in the air. 

"That one's for Bobby." Greg mumbled and ripped the picture from her hands. Jacki left the lab and just as she did, Nick came running down the hall and practically ran into her. 

"Have you seen Sara?" he asked frantically. Jacki just laughed and continued on her way.  

"Have you?" Nick stuck his head into Greg's lab. 

"Yah, her and Grissom just talked." Greg replied. 

"Where did she go?" He wondered. 

"Why do you need to find her?" Greg retorted. 

"Look, Greg, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Are you going to ask her out again?" 

"Greg!"

"Because she just asked Grissom out…again." 

Nick became silent and stared at Greg. "Oh." He replied and left the lab. He then walked down the hallway in the same direction that Grissom and Sara had just gone down, looking like he had just been shot though the heart. 

Greg shook his head. "Geek Love." He mumbled.


	3. Grissom

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all enjoy the story, and now, onto Grissom!

*a.l. 

--------------------

The bathroom was quite, just what Greg wanted. Eckley had suddenly shown up and demanded that Greg do all of his work before anyone else's because he could close his case tomorrow with the DNA evidence Greg had. For some reason, Greg accepted, and now he was totally overwhelmed with all of the work he had to do. So he decided to hide out in the bathroom for a little while. 

He had gotten in and immediately locked the door. He didn't want anyone interrupting his little pow-wow with himself. The room was empty, thank god, and Greg went over and immediately opened the window. If all else failed and Greg wanted to escape, he could easily climb out there. 

Greg stuck his head outside into the Las Vegas night and looked around. The window overlooked the parking lot where all of the Tahoe's were parked. His blue bug looked out of place next to the overpowering SUVs, but he didn't care. Greg loved his bug and his name was Harry because Herbie would just weird everyone out. Greg had really wanted a Hummer, but those were a little too expensive for his salary. 

A noise from the other side of the parking lot caught Greg's attention, and he turned to see Catherine sauntering across the parking lot with her kit in hand. She was probably off to a scene, Greg thought. He was going to yell something, just to vex her for the fun of it, but then Greg noticed Grissom walking swiftly trying to catch up to her. 

"Catherine!" Grissom huffed out. 

"What Grissom?" Catherine responded not even bothering to turn around. Greg could tell that she was a little bothered. She reached her Tahoe, and turned around to see Grissom come to a stop in front of her. 

"Weren't you going to wait for me?" He asked, leaving against the car trying to catch his breath because the walk trying to catch up to her had tired him out. 

Catherine looked first around, and then at Grissom. "Uh, you're here, aren't you?" 

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you were leaving." Grissom stated finally straightening up. 

"I didn't think you were coming." Catherine flung a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"We're working this case together, aren't we?" 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to do everything together, Grissom." Catherine said annoyed and rolled her eyes. 

"But I want to come with you." Grissom pleaded. 

"How do you know that I want you with me?"

Grissom looked a little hurt at this. "You don't want me to be with you?"

"Wait," Catherine said a little suspiciously, "This is the man who lacks in every aspect of the social interaction section, and you want to be in the company of others for once? What have you done with Grissom?"

"I haven't done anything with him." Grissom replied dryly. "Maybe I want company right now."

"Who died?"

"No one died." Grissom replied now getting a little irritated with Catherine. "Does someone have to die for me to want to be with you?" 

Catherine thought for a moment. "Yah."

"Well, I'm sorry then." Grissom replied curtly, and turned to walk away.

"Grissom, come on. Grow up. What do you really want?" Catherine turned and opened the door to the Tahoe and threw her kit in. 

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no, you are not going to do this to me too." Catherine said advancing towards him. "You either tell me what you want or I am going to leave you here right now. I see the way you drag Sara on sometimes, and I am not going to be your horse trying to get the carrot." 

"I am not trying to drag you on, Catherine. I just want to be with you right now." Grissom mumbled. 

"Greg? Greg? Are you in there?" A muffled voice from behind the other side of the door called. Greg tore away from Grissom and Catherine and turned to look towards the door. 

"Man, I've got to go. Come on, let me in!"

Greg waked over and opened the door a crack. Nick stood there looking quite unhappy. "I'm busy at the moment." Greg stated and closed the door. 

"GREG." Nick started banging on the door. 

"Have you found Sara yet?" Greg asked opening the door just a touch again and sticking his nose out.

"No." Nick replied, as he continued to bang away.

"Well, I saw her go that way." Greg indicated down to the other side of the hall. "I think she was looking for you too." He said and shut the door once more. Nick stopped banging, and then Greg heard his feet go running in the other direction. 

Greg shook his head at Nick's gullibility, and turned back to Grissom and Catherine who were still outside. Grissom had turned away from the building and now stood in-between Catherine and the car as if he didn't want her to get in. Greg half expected him to throw himself down at her feet and start graveling at any moment. 

"Grissom, I might scare _you_, but you confuse _me_." Catherine said shaking her head. "Come on, I've got a scene to get to." She pushed him aside and made her way around to the other side of the car. 

"Catherine, I don't want you to go." Grissom pleaded. 

"WH?" Catherine cried. "Why, Gil Grissom, do you not want me to leave?" 

"Because I have begun to think that I have feelings for you and before you leave me I want to tell them to you." Grissom stated a little too seriously. His fists clenched and Greg thought he looked as if he was going to turn and start punching the car. 

"Right." Catherine said as a totally perplexed expression came over her face. "And what made you enter this sudden realization?" Catherine asked trying to keep a straight face. To Greg it looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh. 

"Recent events." Grissom said through clenched teeth.

"Or you mean you talked to Sara again?" Catherine corrected.

"One in the same." Grissom stated. 

"Well, Grissom, I think your hearts in the wrong place. Now be a good little boy and go back to playing with you bugs." Catherine turned away from him and opened the driver's side door. 

"No, Catherine, please," Grissom begged. "Let me just talk to you." 

Catherine made a move to get into the car, "I know how good you are at talking, and I can't really say I would be looking forward to something like that. I'll see you when I get back."

"Please…" Grissom began, but he was but off by the door to the lab opening, and Greg stuck his head out and twisted it to see who it was. He could tell Sara's silhouette any day. 

"Look, I've got to run," Grissom said turning back to look at Catherine. "I'll be in my office, come and talk to me, please?" Grissom then turned and hurried in the other direction across the parking lot. 

"Catherine!" Sara called, hurrying over to her. "Have you seen Grissom?" she asked. 

"Uh, he went that way." Catherine said pointing to Grissom who was now darting back into the building. 

"Thanks." Sara didn't stay to chat with Catherine, but instead hurried off in the other direction.

"That was interesting." Greg called out to Catherine who looked over to him hanging out the window. 

"You didn't see that." Catherine said sharply. 

"I didn't see what?" Greg asked.

"All of that." Catherine replied. "I wouldn't want to have to kill you." 

"Sara!" Nick came bursting out of the same door that Sara had just used and sprinted across the parking lot to Catherine. 

"Does the fun never end?" Catherine asked Greg, and then turned to Nick. "Sorry, but you just missed her."

"Figures. I see her in the hall way and she books the other way." Nick pants leaning against the car. "Hey, don't you have a scene to get to?" 

"I did. Don't know how good it is to go to now with everything that has happened." Catherine shut the car door. 

"What's happened?" Nick questioned. 

"Lots of stuff!" Greg called from his window seat, and Catherine shot him a nasty look. 

"Come on, we're not going to get anything done standing out here." Catherine said to Nick placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we don't know what Greg will overhear. Let's go back inside." The two of them then walked in the same direction that Grissom and Sara had just gone in and re-entered the building. 

Greg unlocked the bathroom door and entered the lab trail again. Grissom came speeding by on his way to his office, and seconds after he had turned the corner Sara came around. Greg watched her pass and then walked in the opposite direction. Moments later, Nick was hot on Sara's trail once again. 

"This is sad, just sad." Greg said to Catherine who stood in the doorway to the break room. 

"You're telling me. What did you put in that coffee?" Catherine laughed and went and took a cup for her self. 

"Uh, you really don't want to know." Greg replied a little sheepishly. "But you better not go and proclaim you love for someone tonight." Greg said shaking a finger at her. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Catherine laughed (kind of evilly, Greg noted) and left the room. 

Greg looked down at his watch. There were still seven hours left of shift. He grumbled for a minuet, and the laughed to himself. At least there would be something to entertain him with. 


	4. Catherine

Thanks for all the great reviews guys and sorry it has taken me so long to update! Well, this is the second to last chapter, so enjoy as always!

*a.l. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Greg sauntered down the lab trail feeling like the big man on campus. He had just cracked Eckley's case and was feeling pretty proud of himself. He walked along shooting smiles to all of the interns who looked up from what they were doing. "Looking good ladies." He called to a group collected by the water cooler. They looked over at him and giggled. 

The layout room's door was open and as Greg passed he caught sight of Warrick leaning over the table inside. Greg paused for a moment in the hallway and peered in. Warrick had a bunch of pictures out in front of him and seemed to be going over each one with great intensity. 

"Greg?" Catherine asked coming up behind him. "Are you going to go in?"

"Uh, no." Greg answered, wondering what she was getting at. 

"Then do you want to stop window shopping and move out of the way?" she said gently pushing him to the side and breezing into the room. 

Greg realized that he wasn't loved right here and now, and began to turn away, when he stopped and turned back to the doorway. He peeked around the doorframe and peered into the room. 

"Tough night?" Catherine asked Warrick as she walked over and stood next to him.

"I just can't figure out what I'm missing here." Warrick replied stepping back and rubbing his forehead. "I've been over all of these pictures a dozen times and I can't find a way to convict the husband."

"Maybe you should take a break." Catherine suggested as she grabbed one of the pictures and looked it over herself. 

"This is my break. I was working a case with Sara and came here to try and clear my mind from that." Warrick sighed, "We're spread too thin. I think we need to get someone else on board."

"Another CSI?" Catherine asked, looking up from her picture. 

Warrick now massaged his forehead, like that was going to make it any better. "Another CSI." He replied. 

Greg almost fell over hearing this, and silently began chanting "Greg, Greg, Greg," under his breath, while he tried to use the force and send the same thought to both Catherine and Warrick. 

"What, you mean like Greg?" Catherine asked. Greg had to support himself on the doorframe to keep him from loosing his balance. One of the other lab techs walked by and game him a strange look. Greg waved a smiled. 

"They're talking about me." Greg whispered indicating to Warrick and Catherine in the layout room. 

The tech nodded and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, we need someone. I'm just so stressed out, and my neck is killing me." Warrick complained, trying to now get the kink out of his neck.  

"Want me to help?" Catherine offered. Greg peered back around the frame to see Catherine making her way over to Warrick who had sat himself down in one of the chairs. At this he looked up at Catherine coming at him, and a confused expression crossed his face. 

"Help with what?" Warrick asked

"You're neck. I can massage it." 

Warrick stared at Catherine for three whole seconds. "Um, No. It's fine. I'm just complaining. I've got to get back to work." Warrick tried to stand up now, but Catherine stood in his way. 

"Come on Warrick. Even I can see that you're in pain." Catherine said rolling his eyes as she walked behind the chair.

"No, Catherine, _really_, I'm fine…" Warrick began and tried to stand up once again, but Catherine grabbed his shoulders and forced him down. 

Greg watched the expression on Warrick's face tense as Catherine began to massage his shoulders and neck. Every few seconds Warrick cringed, gripping the chair for support. He looked like he was in sever-pain with Catherine's massaging. 

Greg made a mental note: Do not let Catherine give you a massage.

Like she ever would though, Greg thought afterwards. 

It was an odd scene in front of him: Catherine giving Warrick the massage of death and Greg standing there in the door way as a spectator. Catherine certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, but Warrick on the other hand looked as if he had just been forced to watch reruns of "My Little Pony" for the rest of his life.

"Catherine," Warrick said and spun around to face her. "I'm feeling better, thank you." he put on a totally fake smile, and stood up.

"I hope I helped." Catherine cooed.

"Oh trust me, you did _more_ than help." Warrick mumbled. 

The two of them stood there for a moment in the lay out room staring at each other. Warrick really wanted Catherine to leave so he could get back to his work, but she didn't seem to want to make her exit quite yet.  

"Need any help on the case?" she finally said. 

"Nope." Warrick replied, turning back to the pictures on the table.

"Want me to get you some coffee?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"How about after shift you and I got out for breakfast?" 

Warrick spun around at this, and gave her a quizzical look. "Sure, I'll ask Nick too." 

"No Warrick, just you and I." 

"Just you and I?" 

"Just you and I." Catherine replied, taking a step closer.

"Whoa. What is up with you Cath? Did Greg slip something into the coffee?"

"What do you mean what is up with me?" Catherine retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you trying to come on to me?" Warrick said bluntly.

"What?" Catherine cried in outrage, "Where did you get that idea?" 

Warrick just stared at her.

"Okay, so maybe I am." Catherine grumbled. "Girls do that all the time, and besides, it's just harmless flirting."

"Oh, that massage was not harmless." Warrick said below his breath. "Look, Catherine, I love you dearly, you know that, but, eh…" Warrick was as a total loss for words. 

"But what?" Catherine asked.

"I…I need some coffee now." He turned on his heels and darted out of the room. 

Greg took a few steps back to let Warrick come speeding by him, and run down towards the break room. He didn't even notice Greg standing there taking the whole scene in.

Catherine emerged from the lay out room mere seconds later, and looked at Greg standing there just off to the side of the door.

"What are you looking at?" she barked at him, and turned and waked in the other direction.  Greg watched her stamp down the hall on her rampage of destruction. Fearing for his life if he followed in that direction, Greg turned and walked the other way.


	5. Greg

_Coffee…Nectar of the Gods…_

Greg leaned back onto the couch in the break room. He had just made up a new pot of his special coffee, and was enjoying the first cup. Well, actually he had already enjoyed the first cup, and the second, and now was on the third. He would soon be enjoying the fourth if someone else didn't come in and take a cup for themselves. 

The peace and quite of the room was nice, but it was soon interrupted by Warrick breezing in. Greg looked over at him, as he made his way towards the coffee pot. 

"Hey Greg." Warrick said looking over at the lab tech. 

"Hey Warrick." Greg replied back taking a sip.

"So, what's new with you?" 

Greg had to hold himself back from spitting that sip out. Warrick never asked how Greg was doing. He asked Greg if he had his fiber analysis done, or the DNA match, or where was Grissom? Never, _what's new with you_?

"Uh, Nothing." Greg replied swallowing. "What about you?" 

"Same here. God, we need more exciting lives." Warrick stated, taking a sip of the coffee, and then going back for more. "You know what? You and I should go hit a movie after shift." 

At this, all of the coffee in Greg's mouth was spat all over the break room floor.

"What?" Greg stammered.

"Yeah, you and me. Anything good playing?" Warrick turned away from Greg and walked over to the table where the newspaper sat. "Hey, what about that new Horror movie?"

Greg was still trying to process the scene between them. "You want to go to the movies with _me_?" 

"Is that idea so far fetched?" Warrick asked, looking over the newspaper in his hands. 

That's it; Greg knew something had been slipped into the coffee earlier. 

"You know, you and I should just sneak out now. Who's going to notice that we are gone?" Warrick asked, as he made his way towards the door. 

"_I_ will." Catherine stated as she pushed opened the break room door and came in like a wrecking ball. "Where do you think you two are going?" she demanded. 

"Greg and I are going to go to the movies." Warrick said proudly.

"You and Greg?" Catherine asked. 

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"You can go to the movies with _Greg_, but you won't go out to breakfast with _me_?" Catherine stated, taking a step towards Warrick as if she was going to slap him. 

"You're going out to breakfast?" Grissom wondered as he stuck his head in the door. "Catherine, you said you would come and talk to me later, and then we'd go to that scene, remember?"

"Oh, I remember all right." Catherine said rolling her eyes. 

"Remember what?" Sara asked, as she came up behind Grissom and entered into the break room. She walked over and took a coffee mug and pored herself some coffee. 

"Grissom wants to declare his _love_ for me." Catherine grumbled. 

"_What_?" Sara shrieked, dropping the coffee mug, and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor. 

"Yeah, that's pretty much the same reaction I had when Grissom talked to me." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders. 

"_You already talked to her_?" Sara continued to shriek.

"Sara, be quite! There are people trying to work here!" Grissom yelled at her, and now Sara looked as if she was going to slap Grissom. 

"_You've totally forgotten about me, and have moved onto Catherine_??" Grissom's reprimand didn't seem to stop Sara from raising her voice. 

"Sara, we never were anything!" Grissom shot back. 

"_Because you didn't know what to do about THIS_!"

"About what?" Nick said as he walked into the break room. 

"Grissom doesn't know how to deal with me and my feelings." Sara said, a little calmer. 

"Oh. That's too bad." Nick said as he looked around the room. "So, what are y'all doing here? And Sara, I still need to talk to you."

"That's great Nick, but I have to talk to Grissom." Sara replied.

"But I need to talk to Catherine." Grissom stated. 

"But I need to have a talk with Warrick." Catherine declared.

"But Greg and I are going to the movies, so can this wait till after we get back?" Warrick asked.

"What?" Nick asked, "Why are you going to the movies?"

"Because you've all gone INSANE!" Greg yelled, jumping to his feet.  The five heads in the room turned to look at him. 

"Huh?" Grissom asked, "We've all gone insane?"

"YES." Greg said. "You've all gone mad, and for the entire night, Nick has been chasing Sara, Sara's been after Grissom, Grissom has wanted to talk to Catherine, Catherine has been giving Warrick death massages, and now Warrick and I are going to go out on a DATE!"

"Death massages?" Grissom wondered aloud. "You never gave me any death massages." He said turning to Catherine. 

"A date Greg?" Sara laughed, "That's so cute!"

"Fine! You know what? I give up." Greg threw his hands into the air. "You're all insanely in love with each other but the favor is not returned in any case." Pause, "and did I _really_ say that Warrick and I are going out on a date?"

"If you want to call it that Greg." Warrick said, winking at Greg. 

"Oh, this can't be happening…No, no, no noooooooo…."

~

"Should we wake him?"

"Nah, he looks cute asleep."

"So innocent and peacefully dreaming."  

"Just wait till he wakes up."

"Sara, you know you love Greg just as much as any of us."

"I still say we go and get Catherine's makeup bag and have a little fun."

"Ah, well then next time you fall asleep and start drooling on the couch we'll come over and tickle you."

"Don't you touch me Stokes!"  

"Children, do you want to keep it quite so we don't wake the sleeping baby?"

"Sorry, mom." 

"There, now we can all get along and be one big happy family."

"One very happy dysfunctional family." 

"We could be the Osbornes."

"We could have our own TV show!" 

"Would you really want that?" 

"Oh, well, you're right. The camera adds ten pounds." 

"You'd still be lovely Sara." 

"Aw, Grissom's flirting with Sara again."

"Again? Were they flirting in the first place?" 

"Now that you mention it, no, they weren't."

"Could we not discuss my personal life here in the break room?"

"Is that a touchy subject Grissom?"

"Let's just say I don't want this to be the topic of conversation at the water cooler." 

"What do you want the topic to be then? Catherine and I?"

"_What_? You and Catherine?"

"I'm joking Nick. Chill."

"Hey, around here, I never know who is joking and who's not."

"Yah, like the time you fell asleep and started moaning and talking about someone named 'Bruce' in your sleep." 

"Watch it Warrick."

"Or the time I heard you singing the Dixie Chicks in the shower?" 

"Oh, that's below the belt Sara." 

"No, he deserves it."

"Really, and what have I done to you?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Name one."

"Last Halloween you dropped a bunch of spiders into my bag."

"Sara, that was Grissom."

"You dropped the spiders??"

"I thought you would have then brought them to me and we could have discussed them. Some of them were really beautifully done. Looked like the real thing."

"Doing real good with the subtle hints there Grissom."

"Thanks Catherine, I'm doing my best." 

"I know you are."

"hey, I'm trying too."

"With what Nick?"

"With…eh…"

"Even you don't know. That's good Nicky."

"Hey, I'm hungry, what can I say?"

"I'm hungry too. Any one up for breakfast?"

"As long as you're paying." 

"Yeah, let's all go for breakfasts." 

"No, I was thinking we could all go for beers or something seeing that it is six in the morning." 

"You want a beer Sara?"

"Can you _not_ tell when I'm being sarcastic?"

"No, it's seeped into your normal habits so much that I can never tell any more."

"Oh thanks Nick, you're being a real gentleman right now." 

"I know I am. Let my get the door for you Miss Sidle" 

"You're not getting any more browning points Nick." 

"I wasn't expecting any."

"Hey come on Grissom, you coming?" 

Greg opened his eyes to see Grissom standing next to the couch. 

"Want to come for breakfast?" Grissom asked as Greg sat up. 

Greg shook his head, "I have a date with Warrick. Wait, do I? Now I can't remember…" Greg then realized what had just come out of his mouth. 

"Oh." Grissom said, giving Greg a very odd look. 

"No, wait…No, I don't have a date with Warrick. Yeah, sure, I'll come. How much funnier can this day get?" Greg said as he stood up and stretched. 

"With all of us around, it could be hysterical." Grissom replied.

"Oh, that is true Grissom. So true." Greg grabbed his coat off of the rack, and followed Grissom out the door. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Well, that's the end of my little story. I hope you all enjoyed it, because it certainly was fun to write. Hey, if it keeps me out of trouble, anything can be good, right? Right. So, now tell me what you think but hitting that little button down there and really making my day! Thanks again for all the reviews I have received so far : -D Tootles for now until I write again…

*a.l. 


End file.
